


Free's Add Songs to My Playlist

by StuffedToyTiger



Series: Add Songs to My Playlists [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, crack shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedToyTiger/pseuds/StuffedToyTiger
Summary: My headcanon/plot/prompts for Free, inspired by songshttp://a-shy-introvert.tumblr.com/post/178458697667/add-songs-to-my-playlistsI also made another post http://a-shy-introvert.tumblr.com/post/177860631892/free-crack-shipping-story-i-had-this-fanfic-idea





	Free's Add Songs to My Playlist

  * where Haru writes about his affairs in a diary
  * He has affairs multiple times with different people.
  * His first relationship which is supposed to be unknown is water itself. And he cheats on water with Makoto.
  * Then he cheats on Makoto with Rin, maybe I dunno
  * It was just supposed to go through all the guys in Free! And it ends with Haru going back to his true love water.



It was quiet.

Haruka wasn't home.

Maybe he was out with Makoto again. He's been hanging with Makoto a lot lately.

Haruka barely spends time with them now.

It seems so quiet.

**slam**

"Haru!"

Haru looks at them for a bit before he looks away.

"Sorry. I can't spend time with you right now."

"Why?"

Haru gives him an irritated look, then sighs. "I just can't right now."

He leaves before they can touch him.

Time starts to go by, they start to shrink some more.

When will Haru spend time with them?

 

**Author's Note:**

> ugh it was hard being vague  
> anyway, i'm not sure if I will ever write this story or not.


End file.
